My Fierce Scarlet
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Erza yang baru saja tiba dari luar negeri tiba-tiba kelakuannya aneh dan membuat suaminya, Jellal semakin menyayanginya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? TwoShot/M for mature content (Full Lemon!)/ OOC! Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima  
**

* * *

**Pair: Jellal x Erza  
**

**Genre : Romance and **

**Rated M (you've warned) for sexual content**

**OOC, Typo (wajar), dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

"huwaaa.. segarnya."

Seorang lelaki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya yang terlihat bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan lilitan handuk di bagian bawahnya. Ia menuju lemari pakaian melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dan ditaruhlah handuk itu di atas kasurnya.

_drrrrrttt_

_drrrttt..._

"hhh... tidak bisakah sabar sedikit?!" Lelaki berambut biru tersebut melihat layar handphone _touchscreen_-nya dan tanpa basa basi ia mengangkatnya.

"_Jellal! bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" _Ia menjauhkan handphone-nya sebentar karena suara dari Handphone-nya sangat keras.

"I-iya Erza.."

"_Cepatlah pria lamban_!"

Baru saja Jellal ingin menjawabnya, ternyata wanita tersebut sudah memutus panggilan Hanphone-nya. Ini membuat Jellal harus menelan ludah dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya...

"Gawat.." Jellal langsung memakai pakaiannya dengan kecepatan maksmal. (?)

.

.

_Lobby Apartemen..  
_

Jellal sudah berpakaian rapi dan keren, ia kebingungan mencari mobilnya. "Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Jellal memang terkenal orang yang santai, keren, dan pintar di kawasan apartemennya. Wanita yang menelponnya tadi adalah kekasihnya, Erza Scarlet yang baginya sangat galak namun cantik dan manis serta pengertian kepadanya. Begitupun Jellal, ia juga sangat perhatian dan selalu menjaga kekasihnya.

Belum Jellal masuk kedalam mobilnya yang berwana _silver_ tersebut, tiba-tiba kekasihnya sudah tiba dan Jellal melihatnya sambil melotot.

"Jellal!" sapa wanita berambut merah yang baru turun dari taksi.

Jellal menelan ludahnya melihat kekasihnya mulai mendekat, berpikir akan terjadi bencana pada dirinya. '_Eh? di-dia sudah datang?' _Jellal melamun melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan sangat anggun namun menyeramkan menuju dirinya. Erza pun sudah ada dihadapnnya..

"E-erza.."

Tanpa disadari Erza mencium pipi Jellal dan mengacak-ngacak rambut birunya. "Jellal.. aku merindukanmu"

'_Hufftt... syukurlah dia tidak marah'_ Jellal mengambil koper yang dibawa Erza. Erza baru saja datang dari luar negeri karena ada panggilan kontrak kerjaan dari manager-nya.

"E-erza.. maaf aku tidak menjemputmu di bandara.." ucap Jellal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"hhh.. suami macam apa kau ini.."

"ett..tto.. go-gomene Erza.."

"Panas.. ayo masuk." Tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung memasuki apartemen tempat mereka berdua tinggal bersama. Jellal melihatnya ngeri..

.

.

Jellal dan Erza sudah berada di depan pintu ruang apartemen mereka. Jellal membukanya dan masuk duluan keruangannya dan disusul Erza. Erza memandangi dan mengamati setiap sudut ruangannya, ia tidak mau kotor,jorok, berantakan karena ulah suaminya.. dan akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menjaganya baik." Erza melihat Jellal tersenyum lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kamar ini.. hm" Erza tersenyum melihat kamar mereka yang sudah lama ia rindukan selama bekerja di Inggris. Erza melepas ikat rambutnya dan menaruhnya di meja lalu berbaring santai di atas kasurnya. "Jellal.. jangan bilang kau menyuruh cleaning service untuk membersihkan semua ini" ucap Erza yang masih berabaring dan tidak melihat kearah Jellal.

"Tidak.. ini demi kamu.." ucap Jellal tegas. Ia menghampri Erza dan bersenderan di pangkal kasur tersebut. "Erza..aku berpikir, kita harus punya rumah sendiri."

"Eh? Mengapa?" ucap Erza kaget dan bersender disebelah Jellal lalu melihat suaminya.

"Aku ingin kita segera mempunyai anak Erza.."

"I-iya.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu" ucap Erza sedih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Satu lagi.. aku tidak mau kalau anak kita nanti tinggal bersama kita di apartemen seperti ini."

"Iya kau benar Jellal.. tapi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan rumah it-"

"Aku sudah memesannya.." potong Jellal tersenyum kearah Erza. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau ini.. baiklah kalau itu maumu.. lain kali tunggu persetujuanku dulu." Erza memukul pelan lengan Jellal. "Memesan? apa kau yakin dengan rumahnya? aku belum melihatnya."

"Aku yakin kau suka.'

"Hmm.. baiklah, jika tidak ada hukumannya ya." Erza menyeringai menundukan kepalanya sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia memang suka dengan sifat suaminya yang suka memutuskan hal dengan cepat, itu memang karena Erza yang tidak sabaran dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah pesanan Jellal..

.

.

"Erza kau sudah siap?" ucap Jellal didepan pintu ruang apartemennya menunggu Erza yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ayo."

Mereka turun menuju lobby apartemen dan menuju mobilnya. Mereka masuk berbarengan lalu Jellal menghidupkan mobilnya segera. Mereka pun meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dan melaju relatif cepat karena sedikitnya jumlah kendaraan di jalan. Di tengah perjalanan Erza melamun dan disadari oleh Jellal.

"Erza kau kenapa?"

"Hmm tidak apa." ucap Erza tersenyum kearah Jellal. Jellal kembali fokus terhadap jalan didepannya. Tiba-tiba Erza memulai perbincangannya lagi..

"Jellal bagaimana keadaan kerjamu?"

"Hmm.. seperti biasa.. tetapi sepertinya semakin baik, memang kenapa?"

"Oh.. tidak apa"

Mereka pun diam lagi dan hanya terdengar suara kelajuan mobil mereka. Erza terlihat bersenderan di kursi mobil karena sedikit mengantuk. Tidak lama, Jellal melihat Erza terlelap yang membuatnya nyaman dan senang. Sebagai suami, setidaknya ia dapat membahagiakan istrinya, walaupun mereka belum punya anak karena mereka sibuk bekerja.

'Erza.. _arigatou._' batin Jellal sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Jellal terus mengemudikan mobilnya dan akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di rumah pesanannya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam gerbang rumah yang terlihat mewah tersebut. Karena kasihan melihat Erza yang tertidur sangat nyenyak, ia memutuskan menggendongnya _bridal style _dan membawanya kedalam kamar rumah pesanan Jellal. Jellal menuju pemilik rumah itu yang berada di depan rumah tersebut.

"Jellal! akhirnya kau datang juga.. dan itu istrimu yang kau bilang? kau beruntung karena dia sangat cantik, mengapa kau menaruhnya di kamar?." ucap wanita pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Haha terima kasih Lucy, aku tidak berani membangunkannya, jadi aku menaruhnya di kamar." ucap Jellal. "oh ya jadi saya harus membayar berapa nyonya?"

"hmm.. sesuai harga yang ditentukan tuan Jellal."

"oh.. baiklah."

Jellal membayar lunas rumah tersebut dan pemilik rumah tersebut pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jellal menuju kamar dimana Erza tertidur. "Erza kita akan tinggal disini" Jellal mencium kening Erza dan meninggalkannya lalu menuju mobil.

.

.

"Hmmm?" Erza terbangun dari tidurnya dan baru membuka matanya sedikit ia kaget. "Dimana aku?" Erza langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut. "J-Jellal?" Ia melihat sekeliling isi rumah itu dan takjub.. ia menyukainya. "Mewah sekali.."

'Inikah rumah yang kau bilang, Jellal?' batin Erza lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menikmatinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menyukainya, karena ia tahu kalau suaminya tidak pernah memberinya hal spesial.

Sebuah mobil sedang berparkir di garasi rumah."Jellal? darimana dia?" Ia menghampiri suaminya yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"E-erza.. kau sudah bangun rupanya? hehe"

"Hmm.. kau meninggalkanku tuan Fernandes." Erza mendekati kekasihnya yang bermarga Fernandes tersebut. "Jellal.. arigatou" Ia memeluknya erat dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hei mengapa kau menangis Erza?"

"Baka.. pikir saja sendiri" Erza memukul pelan kening suaminya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aw.. jangan-jangan kau menyukainya." Jellal menyeringai.

"Haha.. kuterima tebakanmu, kau darimana hah?"

"Ohya aku membawakan pakaian.. kita akan menginap disini.. kalau bisa dibilang tinggal disini?"

Erza tersenyum dan menarik tangan Jellal kedalam rumah tersebut dan menutup pintunya. "E-erza..kau kenapa? ett.. aw pelan-pelan bisakan?"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tarikan tangannya terhadap Jellal lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jellal dan saling bertatapan."Apakah kau ingin segera mempunyai anak Jellal? kau sudah menepati janjimu memberikan rumah yang bagus."

"Erza?" Jellal tidak percaya dengan omongan Erza barusan

"Aku mau kau melakukannya.._"_

Mereka tersenyum dan saling berdekatan sehingga menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Jellal pun langsung menggendongnya ke kamar mereka ala_ bridal style_ sambil menatap istrinya kesayangannya. Ia membukakan pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan kaki..

TBC

* * *

**Segitu dulu ya minna ! gomen kepotong.. author sengaja biar nanti di chapter selanjutnya dapet Full Lemon :v jadi jangan kecewa ya sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Dijamin bakalan hot kok ;3 (yang merasa dibawah umur jangan mampir ke chapter selanjutnya:p)**

**Regards,**

**Seinichi-san^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Full Lemon (you've warned)**

**Jellal x Erza**

* * *

.

"Aku mau kau melakukannya Jellal.."

Jellal tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Erza sekejap dan menggondongnya _bridal style _menuju kamar mereka, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan tendangan pelan kaki kanan Jellal. Kamar yang bernuansa putih dan terlihat elegan tersebut membuatnya Erza semakin nyaman. Jellal menaruh istrinya diatas kasur dan membuatnya agak terlentang lalu ia menindihnya dan mencium bibirnya mesra yang dipenuhi napsu yang sudah menguasai tubuh mereka.

"Mmmpphh.." Erza mendesah terhadap perlakuan suaminya yang 'baru' kali ini membuatnya bergairah.

Jellal perlahan membuka bibir Erza dengan benda lunak yang basah ingin bertemu lawan mainnya tersebut. Dengan pasrah Erza membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda lunak tersebut memasuki, mengabsen semua isi didalamnya. Erza mulai menggerakkan tangannya meremas setiap helai rambut biru suaminya tersebut dan menekan kepalanyabingin meminta lebih. Jellal menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas pagutan panas tersebut untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

"Jellal.. kau membuatku panas hari ini." ucap Erza terbata-bata karena kehabisan nafas. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya ternyata bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah. Ia mengelus dada bidang suaminya tersebut sambil menatapnya.

"Aku akan memberimu lebih kalau kau mau.." ucap Jellal sambil menyeringai dan langsung mencium tengkuk Erza dan membisikan kata-kata yang bisa membuat birahi istrinya meningkat.

"Aahhnn Je-jellal.."

Mereka berpagutan hingga pada akhirnya saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Satu per satu pakaian mereka lepas begitu saja sehingga tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Jellal pun sudah tidak sabar segera menuntaskan hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi istrinya yang sudah dikuasai napsu birahi tersebut.

"Ahhhhnn.." Jellal melumat dada kanan Erza dan meremas dada yang satunya lagi. Setelah puas dengan aktifitasnya, Jellal merosot kebawah sehingga berada di depan kewanitaan Erza.

Jellal melebarkan kedua paha istrinya dan memperlihatkan bibir kewanitaannya yang berwana kemerahan. Jellal langsung menjilatnya serta memasukan lidahnya kedalam lorong kehangatannya.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menggantikannya dengan jari telunjuk untuk memasuki lorong istrinya.

"Aahhnnn.." Erza meremas rambut Jellal merasakan perih namun nikmat. Jellal mulai menambahkan satu jari lagi dan memeprcepat gerakan _in-out _tersebut. "Nggghhh.. Cepatlah Jellal.."

Jellal menyeringai, bukannya memepercepat ia malah menjilat tonjolan kewanitannya yang bernama _klitoris _tersebut dan melakukannya berbarengan dengan gerakan maju mundur jarinya..

"Mmmhhh nggghh.. Aahh Jellal." Erza semakin meremas rambutnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan suaminya yang membuat dirinya mengejang ketika bagian sensitifnya di jamahi.

Jellal melepas kedua jarinya dan menghentikan jilatan pada tonjolan tersebut dan mulai menggesekan ujung batangnya di bibir kewanitaannya. Hal ini membuat keduanya merasakan nikmat.

Wajah Erza memerah ketika melihat batang yang berukuran lumayan besar serta dada bidang dan perut terpahat sempurna di depan matanya.

"Erza kau siap?"

"Cepatlah Jellal..."

"Hh.. baiklah.. Ittadakimasu.."

Jellal memasuki lorong kehangatan istrinya perlahan tidak tega membuatnya kesakitan. Batang yang berukuran lumayan besar tersebut sudah memasuki separuhnya.

"AAAHHHH Jellal iittai.. nggghh"

"Ta-tahanlah Erza.."

Dengan gerakan _in-out _yang dilakukan Jellal, akhirnya batangnya berhasil menerobos masuk seluruhnya kedalam lorong istrinya. Ia menghentikannya sebentar menunggu respon istrinya.

"Aahh.. kau sempit Erza.." Desah Jellal ketika batangnya dipijat kuat oleh otot kewanitaan istrinya.

"Aahh.. Jellal.." Erza meremas rambut biru suaminya tanda ia menahan sakitnya dan menunggu beradaptasi dengan batang besar suaminya. "Mulailah Jellal.." Erza mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk memberitahu suaminya untuk bergerak.

Jellal menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan dan lama-kelamaan mempercepat. Jellal lagi-lagi mendesis kenikmatan ketika batangnya dipijat lagi oleh kewanitaan Erza. Erza kini juga mulai merasakan kenikmatan ketika batang besar dan keras milik suaminya itu menggesek dinding kewanitaannya.

"Ahhh.. Jellal lebih cepatt.." Erza meremas rambut suaminya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang dirasakannya saat ini dan pertama kalinya. Jellal pun mengerti istrinya akan mencapai puncak, ia pun bergerak lebih cepat.

"Erza.. k-kau sepertinya akan keluar.." Jellal mencium bibirnya dan tidak lupa tangannya meremas gunung besar yang ada di dada istrinya dengan keras.

"Mmpppphhh..."

PLAK PLAK PLAK..

Jellal semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan mencium leher Erza. Erza sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang membawanya terbang ke atas..

"AAAAHHHH..."

Jellal mendengarnya istrinya sudah mencapai puncak, kini ia mulai melambatkan gerakannya. Ia kasihan dengan istrinya.

"Aahh.. Jellal.. aku lelah.."

"Sebentar lagi Erza.. ahhn."

Jellal sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya dan langsung mempercepat gearkannya lagi. Erza sudah leleah dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan suaminya yang terus menyodok kewanitaannya sambil menikmati permainan suaminya yang menurutnya sangat memuaskan.

"Ahh.. cepatlah.."

"Erza..erza..AAAHHHH.."

Jellal akhirnya keluar dan menyemburkan cairan hangat kedalam istrinya. mereka sudah sangat lelah dan Jelall akhirnya ambruk diatas Erza. Banyak keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka mengambil pasokan udara karena lelahnya melakukan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Haah.. Erza.. hosh..hosh..arigatou" Jellal berguling kesamping Erza dengan lemas. Ia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi setelah melakukan kegiatan panas tersebut.

"Hosh..hosh.. hei.. seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Erza bergelanyut manja di dada bidang Jellal dan mengelus badan yang terpahat sempurna tersebut dengan pelan.

"Eh? mengapa?" Jellal mengahdap ke Erza menaikan alisnya dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah membuatku bahagia,Jellal.."

"S-souka.. hmm.. apa aku sudah membuatmu puas nona?"Jellal menyeringai dan mendekati wajahnya ke muka Erza.

"Baka.." Erza membuang muka.

"Ahaha..gomen ne..sudah malam.. ayo tidur" Jellal mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka."Hoi Erza jangan ngambek.." ucap Jellal memunggungi Erza sambil memeluk bantal guling.

"Menyebalkan.. hoi pemalas.. mandi dulu!"

"Tidak.. kalau kau membantah aku akan-..eh?"

"RASAKAN INI!"

DUUAAAGG..

"AAAAA ITTAI!"

Erza menindih Jellal dengan keras, Jellal kesakitan dan pada akhirnya... Jellal menurut dengan syarat harus mandi 'bersama'. Erza dengan tidak keberatan menerimanya.

.

.

"Huaaa.. Erza.. tadi itu sakit sekali.."

"Cih.. sudah pakai bajumu dan tidur."

"I-iya.." Jellal memakai baju kaos polos dan celana pendek yang ada di koper yang diambil oleh Erza dari mobil. Erza lebih dulu tidur dan Jellal masih menaruh handuknya di gantungan. Jellal mematikan lampu-lampu yang masih hidup dan segera berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Ia mencoba mendekati Erza yang memunggunginya dan menarik selimut.

"Erza.. kau belum tidurkan?"

"..."

Erza tersenyum ketika Jellal memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan memeluk balik suaminya.

"Soal yang tadi.. maaf ya" ucap Erza pelan.

"Eh? tidak apa sudah biasa.." Jellal melihat istrinya yang lelah, ia pun tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. "Tidurlah Erza.. istriku yang manis" Ia mengelus rambut merah istrinya tersebut pelan dan akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap.

.

.

_2 Tahun Kemudian..._

"Kemarilah.. manis" ucap Erza sedang menunggu seorang bayi yang lagi berjalan mengahmpirinya.

"Hmm.." Jellal tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sedang bermain. Ia pun menghampirinya dan mengangkat bayi tersebut dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Hai.. pangeran.. kau melihatnya?" ucap Jellal yang mengajak bayinya untuk melihat Erza. "Dia ibumu.. sangat cantik kan? dan yang menggendongmu adalah ayahmu, tidak kalah kerenkan?" Erza tersenyum senang melihat Jellal yang begitu asiknya bermain dengan anak mereka.

"Arigatou ne.. Jellal"

.

FIN

* * *

**Thx reader yang sudah membaca fic ini! Jika ada yang kurang.. Author minta maaf^^ akhir kata, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Seinichi-san^^**


End file.
